Gumball Watterson vs Bubsy the Bobcat
Description The Amazing world of Gumball vs Bubsy! Battles of the loser cats! Interlude Hyper Anon:Cats. They are pretty cute. Doge:And they don't have 9 lives! I shot my cat with a nerf gun and found that out! My childhood had a lot of shit! Spongebob:Some cats aren't very powerful. Doge:Like Gumball Watterson the 12 year old from the wattersons. Spongebob:And Bubsy Bobcat the stupid annoying bobcat. Hyper Anon:I'm Hyper Anon and they are Doge and Spongebob and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win death battle. Gumball Hyper Anon:Born in 1999 to Richard Watterson and Nicole Watterson in Elmore- Doge:Aka a totally crazy place. Like my ex wife! Spongebob:Speaking of which didn't your Ex wife take an illegal ride to Elmore. Doge:Exactly! Wait a minute. Hyper Anon:Anyway Gumball's real name is Zachary Tristopher Watterson. Zachary would have grown up to be a smart kid until he decided to follow his mentally retarded father Richard Watterson and Zachary became stupid. Later he came up with a nickname, Gumball. Doge:I always thought he was named Gumball because he was a Gumball! Anyway Zach's new nickname somehow took the cool and awesomeness out of Zach because Gumball was a dumb nickname. Spongebob:After a while Gumball got a fish which he named Darwin. Doge:But somehow Darwin grew legs and learned how to talk, if Darwin was smart enough to do something even the smartest Dog can't do, why does he acts like an idiot in the series? Hyper Anon:Well Darwin probably learned from Gumball, anyway after a while Richard and Nicole had a child named Anais a young rabbit. Doge:Who was basically a nerd. And she's only 4. Are we sure she isn't the older sister and suffered from Dwarfism? Spongebob:We are sure. Anyway after a while Gumball attended Elmore Junoir High. Only to find a bunch of weird classmates everywhere. Extremely crazy classmates. So crazy Gumball was forced to adapt to the weirdness and later on become infused with it. Doge:Poor Gumball. He would've been normal and serious but he was just raised in a Trolldad+Strict mom family as well as going to a school crazier than Hogwarts! Hell it even has talking food,other anthropologic animals because well "The Amazing World of Gumball" has a fetish for furies, Living random objects, creatures and things I have no idea what they are suppossed to be, Hippie Marijuana and yoga addicted cloud counselor, A furry covered principal. Not to mention The Teacher and the Principal have Sex when the students aren't looking. We are not kidding. ''' Hyper Anon: Gumball is strong due to being trained in gym. '''Doge:But he sucks at it a LOT, But he can balance on his bigass head and his tail not to mention one time steering a damn rocket! Spongebob:Gumball is also very fast which is obviously a reference to cat reflexes. He can run across Elmore Junior high which is a big school. He has done it on multiple ocassions. For extra speed he can use his skateboard, which he has somewat skill with it. He also chased cars and outran a dog. One time he swam for the sewer to the toilet in a few seconds. Not to mention he skipped swimming lesson. Doge:HA! He crashed his skateboard every damn time! But that's even better! That means he is a stunt skateboard rider! Hyper:Gumball is extremely durable. He gets mauled by Tina the T-rex and gets back up. Not to mention he has a slight healing factor and survived having his neck snapped as well as being able to shake off black eyes. Doge:Like the stereotypical cartoon character Gumball has slight toon psychics. He has high cartoon durability, can do random shit, he can sometimes pull stuff out of his ass, has superior strength and speed of a normal person, and he is a slight reality warper. Reminds of a cartoon sponge. Spongebob:ME! Anyway Gumball's slight reality warping allows him to manipulate different parts of his body. For example he can twist''' his body parts and is extremely flexiable. He can even manipulate his face muscles as well as snap his face bones back in place. '''Doge:Like most cats he has long claws. Except he can attract and reattract it and they are extremely long as hell! He needs to trim his fucking nails. Poor Darwin. Gumball must be a real bitch to high five. Hyper Anon:He also has a paintball gun just for extra which he shows precision with and has even built his extremely angry mother with in a shoot off. His reality warping skills allowed him to control the plasma in his blood by insulting people. Doge:He litterally used his reality warping skills to copy the hadouken from Street Fighter. He even used a street fighter combo to beat the shit out of Darwin. Spongebob:He has a high descrutive potiental as well as high accident prodentity. He can destroy a lot of stuff. He can manipulate his enviroment as well as destroy it. He used a mop bucket as a car. He can use a piece of macoroni as a bike pump to blow stuff up with it by blowing it. Doge:For a friendly kid protagonist, Gumball is insane. He can use his pure anger and insanity to acess his evil form...uh.....What's Gumball's evil form's name. Hyper Anon:It doesn't have a official name but let's say it's call Evil Gumball. Doge:Okay Evil Gumball. Evil Gumball has a predator instinct because it, lets just say it has the personality of an wild cat. Talk about a cat you find on the street. Spongebob:Evil Gumball has superior psychically to Gumball, Superior intellegence due to being able to trap Leslie a flower, No remorse even to his family as he was willing to kill Darwin. It gives him the killer instinct of a lion. Kind of like a vicious cat. Doge:Speaking of evil Gumball, Gumball has preformed amazing shit, even though he is a loser. He even transformed into a demon version of himself, Dark Gumball. Like Evil Gumball but even more powerful due to being a demon and having Dark Powers. Never knew the little scrub had the powers of Raven. Hyper Anon:Which is non cannon and has been only used in Fanfictions. Even though it would be badass if it actually made an appearence in the show. Anyway Gumball survived almost getting shoved into a void where he would get erased from existance. Gumball can survive having his Soul ripped out and drinking pure ectoplasma. Doge:He can even survive getting possessed by the ghost of Carrie after dying in the movie and forced to eat until he went into a food coma. Spongebob: He also killed a bunch of toast armies and saved a puppet from possession from a demon. Gumball has also mastered unpredictability. Doge:He can also handle multiple city wipers. Damn this show is weird. He even handled a giant rainbow king kong that can destroy a city. Not to mention his peanut girlfriend with a fairy soul trapped inside it that can transform into animals and monsters depending on her emotion. Talk about my ex wife. ''' Hyper Anon:However Gumball isn't perfect. He lacks fighting experience is usually a failure. One time Gumball even died. Like Spongebob in the Spongebob movie. And of course Gumball is dumb. '''Doge:He can't even stop a robber with a spoon as weapon! Oh and he is accident prone and gets his ass kicked a lot! Spongebob:But Overall Gumball is very powerfull and can always use his evil form as a last resort. Doge:For a teenage loser cat, Gumball is actually pretty awesome in order to survive in the craziest show ever. Gumball:I think Cheese is Better than Cake because you can have Cheesecake but you can't have Cakecheese! Bubsy Hyper Anon:Bubsy's backstory is unknown but we can atleast assume he was just a normal Bobcat that has the most yarnballs out of all everyone on earth. Doge:If a talking Bobcat that hoards yarnballs is normal. I mean someone get this dude on hoarders! Spongebob:Until aliens called Woolies invaded the Earth and started to steal every yarn ball on the Earth for no apparent reason and Bubsy since he liked yarn decided to stop them. Doge:Bubsy had 2 options. "Realize the world doesn't revolve around yarnballs and accept that the Woolies are dicks as well as realizing it was for the best since he is a hoarder." Or "Risk his life over something stupid in this case yarnballs." Since Bubsy was an idiot, He obviously chose the yarnballs. Hyper Anon:After risking his stupid life to kill the Woolies. Bubsy became an adventurer. He than decided to build a rocket ship and fly to planet Rayon to get the yarnballs back. Doge:So this annoying stupid bobcat is an astronaunt? That made me like him. He did something I can't afford to do. ''' Spongebob:Bubsy may seem weak but he has somewat pyschical abilities. He is strong enough to kill Woolies rather instantly. '''Doge:This annoying little bobcat can end all the Alien Movies. Damn he is extremely starting to get interesting and badass. Hyper Anon:Bubsy is extremely fast due to being a cat. He can run across a zone with ease. Doge:Talk about a rip off of Sonic! Hell he can run so fast he loses control. Bubsy can also freaking fly! How the hell does that work?! I skipped biology class but I don't think Bobcats can't do that! ''' Spongebob:Bubsy isn't flying he is gliding like a flying squirrell. Bubsy can also jump pretty high heights and is durable enough to have 9 lives ironically since he is a cat. '''Doge:He also weilds a shitton of weapons. Like his Nerf Ballzooka. Who uses a Nerf gun as a killing weapon?! Does he have Chuck Norris's nerf gun? He also has the smart bomb, a bomb that destroys everything near it! It can kill instantly! Ironically it is called the smart bomb but Bubsy isn't smart. He makes shopping for clothes awesome. Hyper Anon:The Shadow T-Shirt turns him invisible due to him blending into the shadows. The Invicibility T-Shirt makes him, well invicible and allows him to take damage for a short amount of time. He has a diving suit for helping him swim and a slingshot. Doge:Which is a normal slingshot that does damage! What is up with this guy's weapons? First a nerf gun,next clothes,now a slingshot? Green Arrow vs Bubsy confirmed! Spongebob:Bubsy has pulled of somewat amazing feats even though he seems weak. He defeated an army of Woolies. And constantly save the Earth from them. Doge:He also defeated Oinker B Hamm which is a stupid name. Who was a giant mech driving pig. Like Dr Eggman! And Bubsy kicked his ass! ''' Hyper Anon:Bubsy saved Mother Goose from Hanzel and Gretel after traveling through mulitple fairy tails. '''Doge:Is it ironic since Bubsy is a bobcat and geese are birds and Cats eat birds? Spongebob:He got in World's record for the worst 3d game ever. Doge:Hell he even had his own TV show. Hyper Anon:Bubsy isn't perfect. He seems to lack pyschically and if he uses his speed to much he will go crazy and run into things. Doge:Time to let it all out. (Deep Breath) BUBSY IS ANNOYING,STUPID, ARROGANT,MAKES A LOT OF PUNS, NOBODY LIKES BUBSY 3D, BUBSY'S CAREER ONLY LASTED 3 YEARS, HE ONLY HAD 4 GAMES, NOT TO MENTION HIS TV SHOW ONLY HAD 1 EPISODE!!!!(deep breath) I feel much better now. Spongebob:Excatly not to mention Bubsy isn't very durable and can only take 3 hits in the game. And everyone seems to hate him and he is extremely unpopular. Doge:But netherless despite his crappy games, Bubsy is pretty cool, I've underestimated him bigtime. Everyone did. Bubsy:What can possibly go wrong? Category:Death Battles